Between The Lines
by Anti-Form Sora
Summary: Just like what the title says. And I am *not* good with titles. Hope you like. Have fun!


**A/N:** Okay. Hi. This story has been written at the beginning of summer as a little drabble, and it's just what I think the characters are saying in between the lines (kinda the point of the title). Kudos go to biggestfangirl for reading this and my friend Lauren for not knowing what this was about when I asked her for ideas. Hope you like it. If you do, pleasey put a review telling me to continue, ok? Thanks

* * *

He walked down the street, mad at the Superior for sending him on another mission to catch yet another strong willed Nobody

He walked down the street, mad at the Superior for sending him on another mission to catch yet another strong willed Nobody. He still hadn't recovered from bringing the last one, hence the limp. The only difference between this time and last was that now it was in the rain. God, did he hate the rain. During his little rant against the Superior, he didn't notice his quarry until he was five feet from him, facing the same direction as he was going.

"Hey," he called out to the kid. His only response was his head turning ever so slightly. "What are you doing out here?" Still no answer. "It's pouring rain out. You'll get a cold."

"I don't care."

Axel was surprised. He wasn't expecting an answer from the kid, let alone one like that. The kid's head turned back in it's original direction. He started to walk.

"What makes you say that?" Axel asked, trying not to sound completely weirded out. There were only three people that he knew that would say that; one being emo and telling everybody he wasn't, and the other two only saying that if they were in a foul mood.

"Why do you care?" the boy shot back, still not turning around.

"Come on, eh… sorry, I don't know your name." Axel took a step forward and received a _cold_ glare.

"You're one of them, aren't you?" he asked, closing the distance between them with a few quick strides.

Defensively, Axel backed up, drawing his chackrams if the need may be to fight. "You're one of the _ones_ that want me, aren't you?" A flash happened and something sharp pressed into the soft flesh of his throat.

"Whoa, there, kid," Axel said, gently pushing away the strange weapon. Wait, _was_ that a key? Could it possibly be the fabled Keyblade? "Calm down. I don't want to do this _any more than you do_."

"How do you know what I want?" he asked. "YOU don't know me. No one knows me."

"Will you give me a chance to learn?" Axel asked, not knowing where that came from. The boy lowered his weapon and nodded.

* * *

Axel walked into Roxas' room a few weeks later.

"See? Isn't it nice here? He asked, sitting at the edge of the bed. The boy didn't remove his fixed gaze from the ceiling.

"It's cold" was what he got as an answer.

"Vexen's been up to his old experiments again?"

"Not that kind of cold. The empty kind of cold."

"It's not that bad. At least you don't have to live between Saix and Demyx."

"Meh."

* * *

"Is it true?"

"I have to find him."

"He's gone, Roxas! You are not him, so you don't have to do the kind of things he did!"

"I don't think he is, Axel."

"He's long gone."

"Just like the others that went to Castle Oblivion? They're 'long gone'? That I 'don't need to know' what happened to them?" That struck a sour nerve. "What if he killed you?"

"He couldn't."

"How are you so sure?"

"Because I was going to kill Marluxia and leave before he got to me."

"I still have to find him."

"One more night?" He was begging now.

Sign. "One more night, Axel. But just one."

* * *

"Come on. Please don't go."

"I stayed longer than I wanted to in this crazy castle."

"It's not crazy!"

"Yes, it is!"

"You just have to know the people better."

"Axel, I've been here for over a year and the only person I know is you."

"You just haven't tried hard enough."

"Yes I have. Everybody thinks I'm weird."

"Please, Roxas. Stay for me?"

"I'll leave when I want to. You're not in charge of me."

"Yes I –" He left. "—am." Sigh. "He's going to get himself killed. And I think I'm going to be the one to do it."

* * *

"Roxas."

"Please, Axel. Stop following me."

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"What is the worst Xemnas can do?"

"You know that answer."

"Enlighten me."

"If you leave, he will kill you." _He said, almost pleading._

"I don't care."

"I do."

"That's nice." He left without looking back.

"I miss you."

* * *

"Come on, Roxas. Please come back with me."

"What? Are you crazy?" Blue eyes burned with lost rage. "You tried to kill me. Why would I go anywhere with you?"

"Because we're friends."

"Why would I be a friend to you?" For the second time since being friends with him, he left him.

Yet another sigh. He was gone now. Axel could not do a thing. Roxas had returned to Sora.

* * *

"Axel, you idiot," he muttered to himself. "Why did you let him get away?"

"My thoughts exactly. So why don't you answer it?"

"What's it to you?"

"It's everything to me. To the Organization. You know that."

"Don't worry. I'll get Sora."

"You better." Alone once again.

"Saix, you little shit faced brat."

* * *

Axel fell back, clutching his jaw that had just been punched. Another fist flew to his unprotected midsection.

"You had no orders to go and kidnap Kairi."

"I'm trying to bring back Roxas."

"Roxas left us, Axel. He isn't welcome back."

"Well, it will make Sora fight harder so we can get Kingdom Hearts done faster."

Yet another punch. "You don't care about Kingdom Hearts. You never have, and you never will."

"How can you make such assumptions? You don't know me. Nobody knows me." Those words were like poison in his mouth.

"I know you well enough." This was becoming way to frequent, being left alone.

"Shut up, Saix."

* * *

"Sora, if you continue to fight the Heartless, you're going to loose. The Organization is going to win and all of this would have been for nothing."

"Why are you telling me this? Just tell me where Kairi is." True anger burned in _his_ blue eyes this time.

"I'm telling you this because you hold something very dear to me."

"What—" This time, it was his time to leave someone alone.

* * *

He didn't know why he was here. He just felt like he needed to be here. A place filled with memories of the friend he had lost. Then he heard voices at the other end of the corridor. They had found him. it was over. This was it.

Then something echoed through that long and deserted corridor that he had not expected.

"Riku! Kairi! Where are you?" It wasn't one of the remaining Organization members. It was Sora.

Nobodies sprung up all around the enormous tunnel, way too many to count. There was no way Sora could defeat that many, with or without Roxas.

"Sora! Keep moving!"

"Axel! What are you doing here?"

"It doesn't matter!" A Nobody threw itself at the redhead, knocking him to the ground. It stood there; it's stupid face swaying with the rest of its shell of a body. Others stood around him, closing off all possible escape routes. Each staring at him with non-existent eyes, moving to some beat unheard to him. He was hypnotized to the sway, the off-white and the gray swirls keeping him in place.

White flakes rained down and vanished. "Are you okay, Axel?" He looked up and saw the boy that tried to kill him the first time they met, who stayed the night when he really didn't wish to.

"I tried to keep Kairi with me," he said, struggling to his feet and promptly falling back down. Sora grabbed his food-Deprived arm. Axel could have sworn that his arm was going to break. "But… but Saix found out and took her. I-I tried to stop him, b-but it was too late…" More Nobodies attacked.

"Let's get rid of these fools first."

* * *

So many Nobodies filled the realm. Neither of them had much energy left.

"Great. There's just too many of them."

_That's it, I guess,_ he thought. _I have to do it. But then I can't see—_

"Axel?" That voice brought him back. It was so much like his, but yet so different. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"What are we going to do about all these Nobodies?"

"Don't worry. I'll take care of them."

* * *

Blackness. It was everywhere. There was no escaping it. He couldn't even see the milky white skin on his hands, even with them pressed against his open eyes.

Silence. Such silence. Never had he experienced this. Demyx with his sitar, Saix with his—

Wait, was that… music? Yeah, he was sure of it. Some sort of stringed instrument he was sure as he started towards the music, it disappeared.

Silence continued to reign with darkness.

* * *

He had no idea how much time passed. He didn't know if it was weeks, months, years, or just a few hours. Time had no meaning here. It was nothing. The music continued to play from time to time, but Axel had given up trying to locate the source.

Light blinded him for what seemed like forever. When his eyes finally adjusted, he saw him standing before him, smiling. He was wearing his Organization uniform.

Axel stepped forward, not believing his eyes. "Roxas? Is that you? Is it really you?" He reached out, and the figure disappeared.

_

* * *

_

Am I going insane?

he asked himself. _Have I finally lost it? _This phenomenon stated to become a regular occurrence for him. That boy – dare he think the name? – had appeared constantly to him. He always stood there, smiling, and then disappearing without a trace, leaving him more alone than he had ever thought possible.

"Hey."

He rocked back and forth, not looking up at the voice. The last few times the visions occurred, he had started hearing his voice, then disappearing when spoken to.

"Are you alright?"

There it was again, sounding so sweet, as if he was really there. But he knew that it was a trick. It was always a trick. Simple as that.

Something pressed against his head. He looked up and saw that illusion had his hand against his forehead. He pulled his glove back on, sat next to him, and said, "You don't have a fever."

"Just an illusion," he muttered to himself. "I'm just making this all up in my head. If I say something, he'll just disappear and… and…" He laughed.

"You think I'm an illusion?" he asked. He brushed and held back some hair in one hand and lifted his chin in the other. "Look at me. Do I look like an illusion to you? Do I fell like an illusion?"

"A very convincing illusion." He didn't know if was in response to the question or if it was to remind himself of the pain he felt before.

"You're weird." He stood up and looked down. "Do you want to come with me?" A small hand was in front of his face. He attentively reached out to touch it, but brought it back. He shrugged. "I'll be back later if you change your mind."

* * *

The music disappeared for quite some time. He didn't know or care why. And then he came back. He offer was the same.

"Xemnas is somewhere in here, too, you know," he told him. "And he's not in a good mood. Come with me and you won't have to deal with him." He nodded and followed his friend out of the darkness.


End file.
